Curse of the Werecoyote
by cerealkiller5656
Summary: The title explains it all. Also has a twist of "The Curse of the Wererabbit" to it. Please go easy on me; this is my first fanfic, though you are free to give me advice on how I can improve it.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll never catch that stupid bird!", Wile E. growled as he made his way to his cave.

It had been sunset, and the coyote had decided it had been enough for the day's work. Immediately he went to his desk and starting reading, "What are you Chasing?: A Coyote's Guide to Hunting". What was wrong with him? How come no matter what he did he couldn't catch the stupid roadrunner? Then he had an idea.

The next day the coyote made his way to the acme warehouse. He went to the back of the store and picked various tools such as wires, batteries, metal, etc. When he stood in line for the cashier's desk, Bugs Bunny who had been purchasing some supplies for his flower garden greeted him with a "What's up doc, another plan for that roadrunner again?" "Yes and I think I came up with an ingenious scheme that won't fail this time.", he replied laughing. "Oh, so… what you come up with?" As Wile E. explained his plan, Bugs looked more and more disturbed and even concerned. "Gee, do you really think that's a really good idea, doc?" Bugs asked while handing his supplies to the cashier, "Of course, after all, I am a genius." He replied in his British accent. "Well, good luck with that, and call me if you have any problems, okay doc?" Bugs said with a sigh. After he turned to the cashier who said "Your stuff is purchased, sir.", while handing the bagged things to Bugs along with his receipt and change. "Thanks." Bugs replied taking the stuff and leaving the store. Wile E. purchased his things and left the store without any second thoughts on what Bugs had said.

**Quick find out what Wile E's big idea is in the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why haven't I thought of this before?" Wile E. wondered aloud in his somewhat dark basement as he added the finishing touches to the machine he made. "All these years and I've never realized the solution to all my problems was only a few steps away." Pointing to a chart showing a coyote's anatomy he said, "Of course, a coyote's body is well adapted for survival. Super speed and strength have helped coyotes survive for millions of years." "And, with this machine I've invented," he declared while leaning down and plugging two wires into each other, "I can increase mine up to 85%!" "_No one, _not even a genius could have thought of _that, _after all, I do have an IQ higher than Einstein's." He bragged to himself while tapping his head.

After attaching various wires all over his body he plugged in his machine while exclaiming gleefully, "Now, to try out my new invention." After he felt the electricity tingle positively throughout his body he cried out "It's working!" "Now all I have to do is sit here for 5 minutes exactly, then tomorrow, I'll show that little wisp of a bird whose boss around here!"

But after 2 minutes suddenly, the switch started to pop and electricity can be seen crackling all over the machine. "Ahhhhhhh!" the coyote screamed, "somebody turn it off, somebody help!" Then, suddenly, the machine stopped and the coyote dropped to the ground panting in exhaust. Electricity can be seen traveling in between the coyote's ears like a TV antenna. Electricity can even be seen tingling all over from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail. Weakly, the brunt Wile E. Coyote with stretched out a shaking arm and grabbed on to a file drawer for support in getting up. Slowly he pulled himself up and then walked kind of grouchily to the machine to see what went wrong. Looking at it, it appeared that the machine had a wire explode. "Well… I'll probably fix it and give it another try tomorrow. I'll get some shut eye for now." He murmured. After he walked up the stairs and shut the basement door.

Wile E. settled into his bed then turned off the light beside his bed and was asleep in a moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whistling and humming to himself, Daffy Duck locked his car door with flowers and chocolates in one arm. He looked up, it was dark and there was a beautiful full moon out. Perfect for his date with Collette. "Oh yeah, I've chosen the perfect time to board the love boat tonight." He said to himself proudly, as he then started to walk to the restaurant, which was six blocks down. He'd persuaded his girlfriend to go there for tonight's date. But he stopped in the middle of his tracks when he heard something creak loudly. He turned around for a moment but shrugged it off after a few seconds and continued to make his way to the restaurant while whistling to himself dreamily. Then he heard footsteps and turned around again, "Hello?" he asked. Daffy received no answer. "Kids." He said to himself and continued on his way while whistling merrily again. When he heard the footsteps creak again he decided it time to confront his stalker. "L-listen cousin, if you think this some kind of joke, it's not funny," he said slightly intimidated "n-now sh-show yourself." He added shaking in fear. We then see a shadow then come toward Daffy and tower over him. Daffy's eyes bug out in fear and he drops the chocolates and flowers and runs away with his arms failing in the air as he screams high and shrill like a girl.

Collette is then seen walking toward the restaurant in her red sparkly dress while putting on her earrings and applying on her lipstick. She sees Daffy running toward her. "Hey Daffy, ready for our date?" "Daffy?" "DAFFY!" she then grabs Daffy who is running past her while screaming by the arm. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she screamed. Panting in fear and sweat pouring down his forehead he yelled "M-monster! Get away QUICK!" "Huh?" she asked. Colette then what he's so afraid of. She and Daffy both scream in unison as the shadow towering over them snarls.

**Note: I want your opinion, should I include Wile E.'s adorable nephews in the story? Please leave your answer in the reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated for 17 days now; I had school and lots of homework to focus on so I didn't have the time. Anyway, here's the 3****rd**** chapter, enjoy and don't forget to review. **

Wile E. woke up the next morning unusually tired. He groggily got out of his bed. He scratched his back and yawned. Well, he'd better get some breakfast then head down to the basement and fix the machine. He walked out of his cave and found the nearest garbage can. Using the garbage lid as a plate, he picked up anything that looked edible and placed it on the lid. But as he was doing so, he suddenly heard alert cries of "Wile E.! Wile E.!" shocked, he up. It was Bugs running towards him with a newspaper in one hand. "Did you hear? There's a monster wondering around our City! It says so right here in the newspaper article, have a look!" In a panicked way, Bugs showed him the newspaper. Wile E. read the headlines, Canine like Creature seen Wondering Streets of Los Angeles city then, reading the article he saw, " A couple claims to have been confronted by a canine like beast while they were trying to enjoy evening date with each other. 'It was huge' says Daffy Duck, 'Measured over 8 feet.'" "Foolish nonsense," exclaimed Wile E., "It was probably just a dog." "I don't think a dog can measure over 8 feet, doc, I think it was something else." said Bugs. "Suit yourself." Wile E. said back, "if you want to believe in such rubbish, you be my guest," pointing to himself he declared, "but I myself being a genius, choose not to." Just starting to walk away Bugs answered, "Okay doc, but don't say that I didn't warn you."

Once he left Wile E. exclaimed "Enough of that nonsense, now to fix that machine." But just then, the roadrunner came behind him out of nowhere and gave him a startling "Beep Beep!" Surprised, the coyote turned around glaring menacingly. The roadrunner only threw him a raspberry then sped off. Wile E. was angered at first, but then he remembered the machine and how it gave him extra speed and strength. Now it was time to see if the machine had done its job. Immediately he sped after the roadrunner. But the roadrunner only looked behind him, said "Beep Beep!" and sped off even faster. The coyote tried to go at the same pace, but he only started panting in exhaust. Meaning the stupid machine had not worked. And after all his hard work! The coyote growled under his breath. He'd have to fix the machine somehow.

Wile E. walked up to his cave. He then went down the stairs to the basement to check out the machine once more. Wile E. then figured out which wire needed replacement. He immediately head back down to the acme warehouse. But when he got there he saw a young looking 20-year-old employee locking up the store. "Sorry dude, we're closed." Wile E. looked at him with surprise, "But…but." The coyote sputtered "I'm sorry, man, but the store is going under some construction, we'll open again the next day." Wile E. sighed. But hey, the guy said it would be opened tomorrow, so why couldn't have some fun and bring his stress level down a bit? He was always working on catching that darn bird and he almost never gave himself a moment to relax. He called Porky Pig up to see if he wanted to see a movie. "Hey, sounds l-l-l-like fun. I'll meet you at the t-t-theater in a sec. First I'll have to g-g-get r-r-r-ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We then see Wile E. in the crowded theater walking with Porky Pig to the entrance of the movie they were going to see. "G-g-gee, Wile E., it r-r-really was a g-g-great idea to go and see C-c-curse of the Werewolf" Porky remarked. "Of course young man, after all, who wouldn't enjoy a good horror movie?" Wile E. answered. "I don't know." Porky replied. "Exactly." Wile E said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few minutes into the horror movie when Porky announced that there was no popcorn left. "Already?" Wile E. asked, "We are only a few minutes into the movie." "It was so good," answered Porky, "I couldn't help myself." I'll get some more." Wile E. said. "And don't f-f-forget the e-e-extra b-b-butter." "I won't." Wile E. answered while getting up. He walked out the back door and into the snack and gaming area. He then stood in line for the snack bar. There was a window and outside a full moon that for some reason Wile E. couldn't but look at…


	4. Chapter 4

Bugs Bunny was sitting in his den watching TV. "Residents have warned to stay in their houses at night no matter what." The voice from the TV warned. "And if you…" suddenly the newsman's voice was almost quieted by a knock at the door. Bugs put down his carrot juice down on the table and got up from his couch. He made his way to the front and swung open the door. "Oh, Daffy, it's you. You know you really shouldn't be out this late at night." "I know," Daffy murmured, "but my house is pretty far away and I don't want to run into **gulp** you know who again." He said while shivering, "Can I stay with you tonight?" Bugs looked at him for a moment then sighed, "Alright, you can stay." "Great pal, you won't even notice I'm here." Daffy said while walking past Bugs with his sleeping bag into the house. "Just remember Daffy, there are a few rules." "Sure, whatever," said Daffy, without even listening to what Bugs had just said, he was now in the kitchen "hey, do you have any of those BBQ flavored chips?" he called out to Bugs while looking into the cabinet. Bugs walked over to Daffy "Daffy, it's important you listen to what I'm telling you." "Sure what do you have to say?" Bugs sighed "Like I said before, there are some rules you have to obey if you are going to stay here." "1. DO NOT open any windows. 2. Always keep the door locked. 3. Don't use my iPod. Got it?" "Yep" "Okay" said Bugs as he walked away. "Doesn't ring a bell." murmured Daffy once he was gone. Daffy grabbed some chips from the cabinet and went to the sofa to watch TV. He then noticed something. "Hey, I can't watch TV under these stuffy conditions!" Daffy complained. He then noticed the window was shut. "What! Hasn't Bugs ever thought of opening the window?" he grouched as he then walked over to the window and yanked it open. "How does he live in this heat anyway?" He muttered while walking back to the sofa.

Meanwhile outside, an enormous shadow growls as we see a huge furry paw stomp down on the concrete street. We then see a thick tan snout sniff the air. It smells something interesting… and maybe even familiar. Deciding where it's going, it follows the scent.

Daffy Duck stared at the television screen in a bored way. He then heard a strange growling; Daffy turned his head to the source of the sound, which was the open window, only to find nothing there. "Huh? Must have been my imagination." Daffy shrugged and turned back to the TV.

The big canine struggled trying to squeeze himself into the small window. He finally got inside despite his size. He walked over to Daffy was. The creature breathed hard, slowly starting to look up, Daffy said "Excuse me Bugs, will you stop breathing on me it's-" he was suddenly cut short by what he saw. Looking up, Daffy swallowed "Do I know you?" he asked in a weak voice, the coyote like creature only snarled in response. Daffy gasped getting off the couch he started to back away slowly, the huge coyote or werecoyote started advancing toward him on four buff legs breathing hard. "Hey, I know we had some problems in the past, but let's try and put it behind us, what do you say?" Daffy asked smiling nervously. The huge beast only let out a loud _ROOOOAAAAR _into his face"Mother" squeaked Daffy. He then zoomed with a puff of smoke behind him to the stairs gasping in fear. The creature followed as he then ran to Bugs' chamber. "Bugs!" "Bugs!" "Open up, quick!" he cried while pounding on Bugs' door. Bugs opened the door. "Daffy what-" he was surprised to see Daffy rush in and lock the door not only that he secured it by pushing Bugs' chair against it. He smiled in a relieved way "There, now we're totally safe, there is no way he can get in-", said Daffy. Suddenly, the door was knocked down both Daffy and Bugs scream when they see the creature. "Daffy, didn't I tell you not to open the door or windows?" "Huh?" "Never mind" mumbled Bugs. They turned back to face the beast as it then pushed stuff out of it's way and grabbed Bugs. "HELP!" "Daffy!" he screamed. The werecoyote smiled a wicked smile, "I'm on it!" cried Daffy. He picked up Bugs' pillow and threw it, barely reaching the creature. Bugs and even the beast stopped what they were doing and stared at it. Bugs scowled to himself as he muttered; "You have to be kidding me" the beast then turned back to Bugs and roared in his face. "About that," muttered Bugs nervously sweating, trying to put on a smile "let's try and talk this over. Do you really think I'm tasty I mean look at me I'm mainly bones, barely any meat." the werecoyote seemed to look confused, "If you want someone tasty to eat, eat Daffy. He surely has tons of meat on him." "Uhh, Bugs pal what are you doing?" asked Daffy nervously. "Don't worry Daf, I know what I'm doing." Immediately the beast dropped Bugs and went for Daffy. "Bugs, help!" "I got it!" cried Bugs. He picked up his baseball bat and hit the werecoyote in the head with it. Startled the beast dropped Daffy and passed out. "What do you think we should do with it?" asked Bugs. "They did say they were giving out a $1000 to whoever captured him." said Daffy greedily rubbing his hands together. "Sounds like a plan, you tie him up with an old dog muzzle in that drawer, I'll call the police department. And if he tries to attack, hit him with this." said Bugs giving him the baseball bat.

Daffy immediately started searching for the dog muzzle in the drawer, clutching the baseball bat. "Dog muzzle, dog muzzle…" he murmured to himself looking for it. Meanwhile the creature on the ground woke up. He took one look at the baseball bat in Daffy's hand, who was still looking through the drawer and jumped through a huge window in Bugs room while yelping. When Daffy finally found the muzzle he turned around. "Where did he go?" he murmured.

**Yes, I know this chapter isn't very good, sorry!**


End file.
